


Some Regrets

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Drabble, Family Feels, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: Missing Scene from Episode 2x13Such Sweet Sorrow.
Relationships: Michael Burnham & Sarek
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Some Regrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



> Happiest New Year to you, friend.

Amanda had returned to their ship, sensed as she always did when Sarek wanted to say something to Michael in private. She had a way of dissolving from a room unseen that Michael was always fascinated by.

"I'll do better. Regarding Spock," Sarek said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Michael looked into his eyes, trying hard not to let hers well up. "I'd like that. He would too, I think." 

"Everything hangs in the balance, but you can do this. I know it."

Michael took in a deep breath and Sarek released his grasp, moving to hold her hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, thanks cleo for betaing!


End file.
